


Date Night

by spj



Series: Trick or Treat! [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spj/pseuds/spj
Summary: Sougo and Kagura relax on a "lovey-dovey date, you sick sadistic freak."





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> i was so embarassed by the last one i posted that i had to just get this one out early bc i actually really enjoyed writing it! nothing like a lil sadism and violence to clear out your pores  
> who'da thunk my only thing from the gintama show that i love so much is the sadistic bastard and chinagirl.
> 
> Halloween Advent, Day 6  
> Prompt: Fall (this isnt how you meant it either, fini, but i figured this was slightly closer and hey its not so bad hahaha)

Sougo knew it was weird to fall for a girl he basically watched grow up, but… honestly, wasn’t it weirder and grosser to fall in love with a demon commander with a mayo fetish? Danna could do better than that. And everyone knew mayo and sweet red beans didn’t go together anyway.

In comparison, Sougo was practically _bursting_ with logic.

“Don’t say that shit,” Kagura said, picking her nose. “It’s gross.”

They were lying outside on the concrete by the river. Kagura had wanted to go on a “lovey-dovey date, you sick sadistic freak,” and with nothing better to do (“Where the fuck are you going, Okita, you have _work_!”) Sougo felt it was only gentlemanly to comply.

“You’re gross, brat,” Sougo said automatically.

Kagura swung a lazy fist at Sougo. She missed, but she also left a dent in the concrete by Sougo’s head. “I’m not a brat, you’re the brat.”

“That logic just proves you’re the brat here,” Sougo said, trying to poke Kagura in the side with his sword.

She grabbed the blade and bent it in half. The Shinsengumi were going to have to replace his blade, which meant the demon commander was going to be _piiiissed_ , which really just made Sougo’s day.

Sougo felt a strong wave of affection well up from inside him. Sougo turned to get a faceful of Kagura’s bright red hair. “I love you,” Sougo said.

Kagura gave him a weird look before smashing her forehead against his. “Are you stupid? Sick? Do we need to bring you to the pervert doctor again?”

“Shut up, China girl,” Sougo said, and kissed her.

Kagura protested for half a second out of routine, before cuffing him on the back of the head and kissing him back.

Sure, Sougo had fallen for a gross, smelly girl with a hypoglycemic perm-head guardian and a pair of glasses as a brother.

But then again, that gross, smelly girl had fallen for a sadistic, immature prick with a mayo freak and a gorilla for family.

So weren’t they just perfect?


End file.
